1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lever fitting type connector in which a male connector and a female connector are fitted to each other by operating a lever.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 is a view showing a frame connecting type connector 1 disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 6-251826. This connector 1 includes: a female connector portion 3 provided in a junction box body 2 of an electrical junction box or the like; a male connector 5 which is inserted into and fitted to a hood portion 4 of the female connector portion 3; and a frame 6 for inserting the male connector 5 into the female connector portion 3 so that the male connector 5 can be fitted to the female connector portion 3. The frame 6 includes: a main body 7 in which the male connector 5 is pivotally arranged via a support shaft 5a; a turning leg portion 8 protruding from one side of the main body 7; and an operating protrusion 9 protruding from the other side of the main body 7. There is provided a sliding shaft 10 at a forward end portion of the turning leg portion 8. This sliding shaft 10 is inserted into and engaged with a slide groove 12 of a frame support portion 11 provided in the periphery of the female connector portion 3.
As shown in FIG. 9, the sliding shaft 10 is engaged with the slide groove 12, and the operating protrusion 9 is pressed, so that the frame 6 is turned around the sliding shaft 10 in the direction of arrow "a". Due to the foregoing, the male connector 5 can be inserted into and fitted to the female connector portion 3. In order to disconnect the male connector 5 from the female connector portion 3, the operating protrusion 9 is pressed in the opposite direction, so that the frame 6 can be turned in the direction opposite to that of arrow "a". In this way, the male connector 5 can be disconnected from the hood portion 4 of the female connector portion 3.
In this case, the sliding shaft 10 becomes a fulcrum, and the operating protrusion 9 becomes a point of force. Due to the foregoing, a supporting portion at which the male connector 5 is rotatably supported by the frame 6 becomes a point of action. Therefore, it is possible to fit the male connector 5 to the female connector portion 3 even when a low intensity of force is given. Accordingly, an intensity of force can be reduced when the male connector 5 is fitted to the female connector portion 3.
In the above connector 1, the main body 7 is rotatably supported by the male connector 5 via the support shaft 5a. Therefore, when the male connector 5 is first fitted to the female connector portion 3, the frame 6 is rickety. Therefore, the frame 6 gets in the way of fitting operation. Accordingly, the efficiency of fitting work to fit the male connector to the female connector portion is deteriorated. Further, when the sliding shaft 10 of the frame 6 is inserted into the slide groove 12, the male connector 5 becomes rickety, and the efficiency of fitting work is deteriorated.
In order to solve the above problems, it is conceivable to take the following countermeasure. A temporarily fixing protrusion is formed on the inner wall of the frame 6, and a temporarily fixing hole is formed in the outer wall of the male connector 5, into which the temporarily fixing protrusion is inserted for engagement. In this way, the frame 6 is temporarily fixed to the male connector 5.
However, when the temporarily fixing protrusion is disconnected from the temporarily fixing hole, the inner wall of the frame is bent outward. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the frame 6 is disconnected from the support shaft 5a. In order to prevent the frame 6 from being disconnected from the support shaft 5a, it is conceivable that a cover for preventing the disconnection is arranged outside the frame. In this case, however, the size of the overall connector is increased.